


Storm

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mortis (Star Wars), Mournful Ending, Obikin Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: On Mortis, Obi-Wan comes face to face with something terrible and beautiful, and entirely Anakin.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Obikin Week 2k18 Day 1: Storm/Never Found AU (Used both prompts)

 

Anakin was a storm in the Force.

His mere presence sent a Force-sensitive's mind reeling, past and future, life and death seeming to explode into one's soul, forcing immediate and desperate shielding against the sheer enormity of the chaos spilling out of Anakin and bleeding into everything, _everyone_ around.

While Obi-Wan could never relax his vigilance around the man he loved so dearly— the suns would burn out your eyes if you stared into them too long, even if the suns meant you no harm— he had grown accustomed to the way the Force heaved and slowed, turning to molasses in his mind.

There was so _much_ of it that it seemed difficult to grasp, a rope too thick, a ladder's rungs too far apart, a hope too grand, too consuming to even understand.

Obi-Wan hadn't believed in the legend of the Chosen One. He had met a Force prodigy, an unusual creature, an eager and kind child, and that was that.

Until the day it  _wasn't_ .

On Mortis, Obi-Wan found himself stripped of everything that made him who he was, felt claws ready to impale him, felt unspeakably small and helpless as a war of wills dueled on a plane so very far above his own power.

He hung there, knowing his saber would inflict no harm— for he had tried— and his Force-strength would be countered— for it  _had—_ and stared his own insignificance, meaninglessness in the face.

And there, beyond it, stood Anakin, hands outstretched, nearly glowing with his determination, facing down these ancient beings with the power that had always been within him, struggling to get out, to turn supernova.

It might have been the single most traumatic moment of Obi-Wan Kenobi's life, recognizing that the child he'd raised, the man he loved, was not simply a man. Was something more, something frightening, something beyond.

_And long after I am forgotten, his impact will still shake the galaxy to its foundation._

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been the most profound of feet draggers, the most confirmed of skeptics.

Until the moment that something reached into his being and tore out everything he had ever believed true, and shoved in a storm to take its place.

It was there, hanging limp in the Daughter's grasp, that Obi-Wan Kenobi realized that Anakin Skywalker could not possibly just live and die as a person, the way the rest of them did. The galaxy would hinge on him, perhaps more than once, somehow, someway.

And while Obi-Wan stood close, so very close to that Force storm that was Anakin Skywalker, he did  _not_ stand upon the turning point.

He doubted he would survive the mark Anakin placed on the universe, on time itself, and for one brief flash of something that felt like prescience, he didn't think anyone would mourn Obi-Wan Kenobi, when reality itself shifted and crushed the life from his lungs.

Perhaps not even Anakin.

He would be a casualty not because of his own importance, but because he was simply not fast enough to escape when the moment to flee arrived.

When a cold, leather-clad hand touched his face, Obi-Wan realized the Daughter had released him and he found himself on his knees with tears streaming silent down his face, Anakin staring down into his eyes with bewildered concern.

_You are not just my padawan, my friend, my love._

_You are my Chosen One._

_You will heal me, or destroy me, and I will have no say in the matter which it ends up being. A hundred years from now, the only meaning any of us will have is where we were in relation to you._

It hurt to be nothing, it was pain to stare into the face of the One, but he loved him so much—

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered, fear entering his eyes.

Obi-Wan realized in that moment that he couldn't give words to what he had experienced in the Daughter's grasp. If he tried, Anakin would only face even more fear and confusion.

Being Force Chosen wasn't something one could  _prepare_ for. It was a matter of listening when the call came, and Obi-Wan had done what he could to teach Anakin to listen to it over the sound of his own fears.

So no, words to explain his belief would never be found. Not until the day Anakin missed the leading of the Force, listened only to his fears, and then lay wounded on the burning gravel, and then Obi-Wan would try to find voice for it.

But that was far away, and for now, Obi-Wan had to learn to navigate life when his devotion to this man had once again shifted, without warning and without mercy. Once from brother to beloved, and now from beloved to king.

He had Obi-Wan's allegiance. For as long as he remained the brave, kind, selfless man Obi-Wan adored, he would have Obi-Wan's allegiance on every level possible.

And on the day he ceased to be that man...

That's the day Obi-Wan Kenobi somehow, though walking away hollow eyed...

Would cease to be as well.

 


End file.
